


Losers Tumblr Drabbles

by cleo4u2



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, because this is tumblr nonsense, but you never know, there's probably nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Drabbles done on Tumblr for The Losers and saved here. Will be a never ending fic as I will add chapters every time I drabble on Tumblr.Unbeta'd. All errors are my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @tigerliliesandcherryblossoms asked:
> 
> #25 + #26 +#18 look like they'd combine into something Losers starring Jake/Cougar. Or could just do #18. Up to you :)
> 
> “It’s simple really. Here let me show you.”  
> “I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”  
> “Would you quit moving around?” “It’s not my fault we’re tied up together!”

“Would you quit moving around?” Cougar growled.

Jake huffed his annoyance and did not ‘quit moving around’. Cougar pinched his forearm.

“Ouch!” Jake yelped. “It’s not _my_ fault we’re tied up together! Whose fault is it, huh, Cougs? Who?”

Cougar mumbled something in Spanish that Jake deigned not to translate.

“That’s right, it was you, Mr. ‘They’ll never notice me’.”

Growling, Cougar elbowed Jake in the ribs. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, just make Jake hiss in surprise.

“You did not have to chase after me,” Cougar said into Jake’s brief silence. “It is not _my_ fault you are tied up as well.”

Jake gasped, loud and exaggeratedly, and set about trying to get the saw blade out of his ring again.

“That is the worst thing you’ve ever said to me,” he said, twisting and twisting, trying to pull the slim, millimeters wide saw from it’s hiding place without dropping it or the ring it was hidden inside. “Didn’t have to chase after you; the nerve, Cougar. I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

Cougar sighed, then snapped, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to free us, of course,” Jake answered breezily. 

“Si?” Cougar asked.

Jake huffed.

“So little faith…” Jake finally got the blade untwisted, gripped between his hands, and began sawing at the ropes. “It’s simple, let me show you how it works.”

Jake focused on his work and had their ropes sawed through in minutes. It took a little longer for him to put the saw back into it’s hidden pocket, but you never knew when you’d need to break out of captivity. When he looked up, Cougar’s eyes were dark and intense.

“What?” Jake asked, unsure what exactly he’d done to earn that look. He hadn’t even said anything in over five minutes.

Without speaking, Cougar grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward. Jake winced and braced for the blow, but the only thing Cougar punched him with was his lips. Into Jake’s lips.

_Oh._

Seeing as he was a genius, Jake kissed Cougar back immediately, even moaning as Cougar licked into his mouth. It was probably not the best place to be making out, but Jake had wanted Cougar to kiss him since they’d met. He was not going to look a gift horse - or a gift kitty - in the mouth.

When Cougar pulled back, Jake blinked at him from behind his glasses and tried not to smile like the cat that had caught the canary. He was definitely the canary in this situation.

“What was that for?” Jake asked, quickly adding, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I am impressed,” Cougar rumbled.

Jake grinned.

“A competency kink, huh?” Jake wiggled his eyebrows. “Guess I’ll have to tell you all my secrets then.”

Cougar huffed, but smiled at him fondly, and finally released his shirt.

“If we make it out of here alive.”

“Oh, man,” Jake laughed, “After _that_? We are making it out alive. We are making it out alive and going on leave, because that is not the last time you kiss me.” He blinked, “Right?”

Cougar smiled, slow and wicked, and Jake’s pants started to give him problems he didn’t need right then.

“Right.”

Swallowing hard, Jake shook himself. One thing at a time. First escape, then leave, then he could find out what that look meant. 

Despite himself, Jake grinned.

“Best escape ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @kajmere:
> 
> (Your choice for ship) “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

Jake Jensen had been poking Cougar… for thirty minutes.

Tap, tap, tap. 

The rhythm was steady, a poke every second and a half or so. Not even with his fingers; Jake had given up on that five minutes in. No, Jake tapped Cougar with his toes. Where Jake poked him depended on how Cougar was sitting on the couch. Currently, it was against his thigh. Cougar could have moved, but them Jake would win. Cougar was patient, he wasn’t a Saint; he would not give in.

Tap, tap, tap.

Cougar was a patient man. Training as a sniper had only increased his patience. He liked to think that nothing could break his calm, focused mentality once he put his mind to it. It seemed his patience was not… fool proof.

Tap, tap, tap.

Cougar just had to focus on the television, watch… whatever it is he had put on. Jake would give up. Jake was not patient.

Tap, tap, tap.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” Jake had said. Cougar had ignored him. Cougar would continue to ignore him.

Tap, tap, tap.

He would. He was patient. He’d been trained to resist torture. This was nothing.

Tap, tap, tap.

Nothing. At. All.

Tap.

Cougar grabbed Jake’s foot. Immediately Jake sat forward, beaming a smile at Cougar, and Cougar sighed. He was a patient man, but no man was Jake proof.

Cougar turned and he paid attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @tigerliliesandcherryblossoms asked:
> 
> Writing prompts: #7 Stucky or #14 Jake/Cougar :)
> 
> #7) “I’m so cute, I would buy me flowers!”

“I’m so cute, I would buy me flowers!”

Cougar’s eye twitched and he studiously did not look up from where he was cleaning his gun. He did not look up to where Pooch and Jake sat on the opposite side of the hotel room were putting the finishing touches on Jake’s appearance. He’d had no idea Pooch was that good with hair, or that Aisha was that bad at makeup, or that Jake had… done this before…

It took four tries to get the pipe cleaner into the muzzle, his hands were shaking so bad. It was just… Well, it was _Jake_ and he was difficult to ignore most of the time, but in a flimsy cotton dress? Cougar was a disciplined man, but no one was _that_ disciplined. Not when they were feet from six feet of tapered muscle and long legs – _shaved_ legs – in a white dress that left nothing to the imagination so Cougar had listened to a monologue on how to tuck properly.

“Sit still, Christ,” Pooch grumbled as Cougar tried to get his breathing to stop shuddering in his chest.

“Aisha should do this,” Cougar grumbled. Again, not that anyone cared what his opinion was.

“Aisha couldn’t pull off normal if her life depended on it,” Pooch said slowly as his concentration wasn’t on his words, but his hands in Jake’s wig. “Jake, on the other hand…”

A husky, female voice declared, “Is just charming!” in a Southern accent and Cougar dropped everything he was holding. That was _not fair_. Jake’s voice did things to Cougar most of the time, it shouldn’t be so sexy while _feminine_ as well.

The telltale silence in the room told Cougar that his fumbling hadn’t gone unnoticed. He tried to breathe normally, opened his eyes, and found both Pooch and Jake staring at him. Jake’s clear blue eyes were bigger than ever, his soft lips a glistening pink, face bare, and his hair long and curling in ringlets. The modest cut dress framed pecs pushed up like small breasts. He didn’t look like _Jake_ at all. He looked like the girls Cougar took home when his bisexual heart couldn’t stand not to touch Jake a second longer.

Swallowing hard, Cougar looked away and made himself focus on the gun pieces scattered about the bed.

“Pooch,” Jake said, his voice normal thank God, “why don’t you get the car ready? We’ll be down in five.”

“Yeah,” Pooch said, laughter in his voice, “Sure. Just don’t fuck up that hair.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Footsteps signaled Pooch’s departure and Cougar studiously did not look up. He put his rifle back together, carefully, ignoring Jake. He had come this far, hadn’t given in to his urges, he could last until the end of this stupid intelligence mission. He would last.

The bed dipped. Cougar’s gaze lifted despite his discipline and he nearly swallowed his tongue. Jake, gorgeous and ripe, crawled across the covers towards him. The position did Cougar no favors as he could see down Jake’s dress, but to look away was to meet those piercing eyes, or look down the arched bow of his back to the swell of his perfect, pert ass.

Fuck.

“Cougs,” Jake purred, his voice low and sultry and feminine once more, “you like what you see?”

Cougar couldn’t have spoken if he wanted to. All the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he watched Jake sway toward him, slow and tempting, and _Christ_ but Cougar wanted to just roll him over and do wicked, wicked things to him.

Always able to read him, Jake chuckled and his pink lips smiled.

“Yeah, you like. If I’d known this would get to you, I’d have done it _ages_ ago.”

Cougar’s brain, already facing overwhelming odds, skipped and skidded to a stop. That sounded like Jake _wanted_ Cougar to do the filthy things filling his mind. If Jake _wanted…_

“Que?” Cougar’s mouth said, entirely without his permission and in Spanish so he translated, “What?” as Jake’s Spanish was abysmal.

On his hands and knees, Jake’s head came up to Cougar’s collar, but he didn’t stop at Cougar’s side. No, he laid his hands on Cougar’s shoulders and swung his thighs over Cougar’s hips, straddling his waist so Jake’s skirt hid his lap from sight. Without thinking, Cougar let his rifle fall to the bed and gripped Jake’s hips. They were slim and delicate under his hands.

Jake didn’t answer Cougar’s question, though, he brushed his painted lips against Cougar’s and let out a soft, contented sigh.

“We are not fucking up my hair,” Jake said, “or my makeup, but,” his hips ground against Cougar’s and they both groaned in pleasure. “But,” Jake’s voice was breathless and as sexy as ever, “when I’m done, I expect you to make good on that promise.”

“Promise?” Cougar asked, tightening his hold on Jake because if he didn’t _sit still_ Cougar wasn’t going to be responsible for what he did.

Jake laughed and again made Cougar think he could read minds. “Tear off this dress and have your way with me. Repeatedly.”

“Yes,” Cougar promised, helpless before anything Jake wanted. And he wanted Cougar. Cougar had never let himself hope for it and now it was literally in his lap.

With a curse and a groan, Jake slid off Cougar. He was flushed and beautiful, but not mussed. Not yet. He must have also had similar thoughts, because his gaze _smoldered_ and Cougar’s cock throbbed, hard and aching in his cargo pants.

“Later,” Cougar said, another promise, and exactly what Jake needed to hear. He smoothed down his dress, then turned around and stepped into white high heels that did _everything_ for his ass and legs. As if he knew, he tossed Cougar a final look, and waltzed off without a wobble.

Cougar sat back slowly, closed his eyes, and dreamt about _later_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr
> 
> [cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
